Semiconductor chips or wafers are used in many applications, including as processor chips for computers, and as integrated circuits and as flash memory for hand held computing devices, wireless telephones, and digital cameras. Regardless of the application, it is desirable that a semiconductor chip hold as many circuits or memory cells as possible per unit area. In this way, the size, weight, and energy consumption of devices that use semiconductor chips advantageously is minimized, while nevertheless improving the memory capacity and computing power of the devices.
A common circuit component of semiconductor chips is the transistor. In ULSI semiconductor chips, a transistor is established by forming a polysilicon gate on a silicon substrate, and then forming a source region and a drain region side by side in the substrate beneath the gate by implanting appropriate dopant materials into the areas of the substrate that are to become the source and drain regions. The gate is insulated from the source and drain regions by a thin gate oxide layer. This generally-described structure cooperates to function as a transistor.
To facilitate cooperation between the gate and the source and drain regions, most of the source and drain regions do not lie directly under the gate. However, a small part of the source region does overlap the gate, and likewise a small part of the drain region extends directly under the gate. These small parts of the source and drain regions that overlap the gate are respectively referred to as the source and drain extensions.
While the present invention understands that such extensions enhance the coupling between the gate and the channel that is established by the source and drain regions, the present invention also understands that so-called "fringe" capacitive coupling is induced between the gate and the source/drain extensions. As recognized herein, such fringe coupling degrades the performance of the transistor in alternating current (AC) applications. The importance of this consideration grows as the size of the transistors is reduced by ULSI technology, because while the overall dimensions of the transistors are smaller, the amount by which the source/drain extensions overlap the gate have heretofore remained unchanged. Accordingly, the undesirable effects of fringe capacitive coupling between the gate and the source/drain extensions are magnified in very small transistors.
Moreover, owing to the very small thickness of the insulating gate oxide layer between the gate and the source/drain extension regions, and the relatively high electric field across the gate oxide layer, charge carriers undesirably can tunnel across the gate oxide layer. This renders the transistor "leaky", degrading its performance. To alleviate this problem, high-k dielectrics (dielectrics that have high dielectric constants) are used as the gate insulator, but these materials cause increased fringe coupling. Accordingly, the present invention understands that it is desirable to minimize the overlap between the gate of a transistor and the source/drain extension regions of the transistor.
One approach to the above-noted problem would be to simply space apart the source and drain regions from each other and, hence, reduce the overlap between the source/drain extensions and the gate. This could be done by forming the gate, then forming spacers on the side of the gate, and then implanting dopant into the substrate to establish the source and drain, with the spacers blocking the implantation of dopant in the substrate near the sides of the gate. As recognized herein, however, a drawback of such a process is that the channel length would be enlarged. An enlarged channel length in turn would reduce the transistor drive current and thereby reduce the speed of operation of the circuit.